


Another One of Those RTStuck Fics

by SwAgAmAnDeR



Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Confusing, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Swearing, i have like 5 notebook pages full of timelines, lots of people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwAgAmAnDeR/pseuds/SwAgAmAnDeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively Titled: "Gavin Fucks Up, Michael Gets Angry, Ryan Kills Everybody, and Everybody Else Just Tries To Help Their Friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It started out small. No huge blips, just things appearing in inventories that weren't there the last night, or weapons that were much more worn down than they were a few hours before. Nobody was concerned, they had seen too many weird things before in this God-forsaken game to question a few measly items coming out of nowhere. In retrospect, however, they wish they had.

Things didn't start getting worse until Ray died. They, 'they' being all 6 Achievement Hunters, were on Ray's own planet, the Land of Pillars and Snakes. The Land of Pillars and Snakes was a dreamlike place, with everything being colored muted pink or yellow. The grass was soft, and the clouds were fluffy. Tall ivory pillars sprung out of the ground at certain spots, giving the Land an elegant feel. The random candy that the crew found scattered every couple hundred feet was not a surprise, given the 'sweet' atmosphere. The snakes were the only thing that made the place not seem like Heaven.

The planet's consorts were giant, bright red snakes. The smallest one they had seen was about the length of a grown man. The largest one had been seen by Michael when he first arrived in the Land of Pillars and Snakes. He claimed it was at least 100 yards long. The Achievement Hunters all laughed and insisted he was crazy. The snakes here weren't that long! The average was about 15 feet. Michael was probably just delirious from the lollipop he had eaten when he was out lost. The group found themselves avoiding the west side of the planet anyways, though.

The snakes lived off of the candy that grew from the Land. At least, that's all the boys had ever seen them eat. Michael had found out the hard way that the candy was poisonous to humans. His gate had teleported him to the complete opposite side of the planet that the rest of his friends were. Substantial food was not plentiful on the Land of Pillars and Snakes, and Michael was too smart to try and kill one of the consorts for food. They seemed to be leaving him alone for now, and he wanted to keep it that way.  
It took Michael over a week to find the rest of Achievement Hunter. Or rather, they found him, deliriously laughing on the ground with a burning fever. With the help of Ryan's potions, Michael was back to his normal self within a few days. All Michael remembered was getting desperate and eating a lollipop, and then waking up in Achievement Hunter's camp. Jack quickly got rid of the candy he had been stashing for when they won the game.

Now that all 6 of the boys were united, Ray was the only one who had not yet reached God Tier. He was at least 99.5% sure his quest bed was somewhere on his own planet, but they had yet to find it. Ryan and Geoff had found their's right off the bat, and became the Seer of Void and the Mage of Space. Gavin and Jack each found their's in the second land that they visited, making them the Prince of Time and the Page of Light. Michael had found his recently, and after gruesomely slitting his own throat, had become the Heir of Rage. Nobody was surprised.

After a day of ineffective exploring, Ray's quest bed still had yet to be found, and he was quite on edge. And when one of the apathetic consorts got a bit too close for Ray's liking, he struck out with his strife specibus, thornkind, before anyone could stop him, just as the snake leaned down to eat a giant, red gummi bear. The snake hissed as the thorn-covered whip wrapped around its tail, and Ray was devoured in one gulp.

The rest of the boys stared at the place where Ray had once stood, and gulped, unsure of what to do. It had been so quick; one minute Ray was there, the next minute he was gone.

Before anyone could shed a tear or Michael could spew out a string of watery curses, Gavin stood up.

"I can save him," Gavin's eyes were hard with determination, "I can save him,"

"He's already dead, you idiot," Michael growled, "Unless you plan on crawling down that snake's goddamn esophagus and pulling Ray's corpse up his throat, you can't really save him, Gavin,"

Gavin swallowed and looked at Michael, then Geoff, and then the other two, "No, I really can save him. I've gone back in time before, right?" Gavin let out a light laugh, "I can just go back and kill the snake before it kills Ray. Simple,"

Jack sighed and looked down, "All the snakes look the same, Gavin,"

"If I kill the wrong snake, then I kill the wrong snake. Ray will still be dead, just like he'll be if I don't do anything. I might as well try," There was something different in Gavin's eyes than there had in the past. A different type of determination, one that the boys could easily meant he would try no matter what.

"Gavin, I miss Ray just as much as the next guy," Geoff wiped his eye with the heel of his hand, "But every single time you've played with time before, you get exhausted. The last time, when you went to get that stupid guidebook, you were out cold for days, Gavin! Days!" Geoff sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't want you to get hurt,"

A shiver ran up everyone's spine as they remembered the incident a week or so ago when Gavin had gone back in time to get the Sburb game guide he had conveniently left sitting on his desk at home. When Gavin teleported back, he collapsed into a pile in the middle of their camp. The days afterwards were not pleasant. Gavin was bedridden and stayed unconscious. Occasionally his form would flicker between his regular God Tier getup and another version of him; one with grey skin, white hair, and the green creeper shirt he had been wearing when they first started this game. When this happened, Gavin and anybody in a 5-foot radius was shrouded in a black mist. Keeping watch on Gavin became a penalty of sorts for doing things you weren't supposed to. When Gavin woke up, this phenomenon stopped for the most part.

"And...the horrorterrors don't exactly approve of the excessive time travel," Being the Seer of Void, Ryan was able to see into the depths of the universe, and see what would make others go mad. Geoff had learned not to sleep in the same room as Ryan unless he wanted to be woken up at 3 am by gibberish being spoken in a harsh whisper.

Gavin balled his fists, "One more time won't bother anything,"

And before anyone could stop him, he was gone.

Gavin came back a few seconds later, out of breath. Ray appeared next to Geoff, who jumped out of surprise.

Michael let out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground, his figure flickering between his royal purple outfit and one of bright yellow and green. Geoff quickly rushed to Michael's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Michael hissed, the pitch of his voice changing from form to form.

Jack filled in a very confused Ray on what happened,while Geoff and Ryan carried a squirming Michael to the makeshift hospital bed he had stayed in just a few weeks before when the found him delirious. Gavin stood off to the side, a distraught look on his face.

It took a few days for Michael's form-flickering to calm down. He still flickered every 20 minutes or so, but at least it wasn't as rapid.

On the third day, Geoff and Ryan called everyone into the room Michael was staying in.

"There's a reason why this is happening," Ryan said as he took a deep breath, "We were stupid not to notice it sooner...but there's a reason,"

Geoff sighed, "As you know, Ryan can hear the horrorterrors, and I have some sort of existential understanding of the universe, thanks to our God Tiers. And we have deducedthat the reason that Michael is glitching," As if on cue, Michael grunted and flickered, "And the reason Gavin did a week ago, and the reason why all this weird stuff is happening," Geoff looked down, "Is because we doomed our timeline,"

 

Everyone was silent, until Ray spoke up quietly, "What?"

They had played the game enough to know what that meant. In a doomed timeline, everyone either died, imploded, or both. Things did not end pleasantly for doomed timelines. And to make matters worse, there was nothing they could do about it.

Ryan swallowed, "The threads of our universe are literally being ripped apart, stretched to their maximum. Really, its amazing one of us hasn't imploded yet. Man, you guys should hear the horrorterrors. This universe is boned, guys. The threads of our universe are so fucked up, man," A shadow passed over Ryan's face, "And the way Michael is glitching out right now..."

"So what you're saying is," Michael let out a dry laugh, "We're all going to be dead in a few minutes, and I'm going to be the first to go?"

Geoff didn't meet his eyes.

"Nice," Michael snorted.

"Why?" Jack said, "I mean, there has to be some reason why the universe is being torn apart, right? This stuff doesn't just happen naturally, does it?"

"That's the thing," Geoff looked at the floor, "It was one of us. One of us inadvertently sabotaged the universe. The-"

"Who was it?" Michael interrupted.

Geoff hesitated, "I-"

"Geoff, we are all going to be dead in a matter of minutes, days, weeks, I don't know. it doesn't matter if we get mad at whoever it was, because we'll be gone soon anyways. Just tell us," Michael said pointedly.

When Geoff continued to look away, Ryan spoke up, "The time travel. All the time travel that we've been doing has been causing paradoxes left and right. I don't know how, but the snake that ate Ray must have had some effect on Michael, because since that snake is dead, Michael is messed up. Same with the Sburb guide book,"

Gavin looked at everyone else, tears springing up from the corners of his eyes, "I'm sorry,"

The sorrow in Ray's eyes was unbearable for Jack to look at, so he looked away as Ray spoke up, "It's ok, Gavin. You were just trying to hel-"

He was interrupted by a fist being pounded on Michael's hospital bed, "You...idiot," Michael seethed, his voice dangerously quiet, "You motherfucking idiot. We're all going to die because you kept wanting to play hero. If you hadn't gone back and killed that snake-"

"If he hadn't gone back and killed that snake, Ray would be dead," Jack pointed out. Ray looked at the floor.

"If he hadn't gone back and killed that snake, the rest of us would be alive!" Michael's volume began to rise, "We were so close to winning, Gavin! So close! We just had to kill Lord English, and then we would be done, Gavin! Ray might have even been revived at the end, but no," Michael was flat-out yelling now, tears dripping out of his eyes, "Now we're all going to die, you idiot! You motherfucking idiot!" The pace of of Michael's flickering picked up rapidly, and Michael was crying in both of his forms.

"Fuck you, Gavin," Michael whispered. And then, he was gone.

The other 5 members of Achievement Hunter were shaking. Gavin let out a choked sob.

But, then, Geoff and Jack were gone too. They just poofed out, just like Michael did. The others didn't even notice they were gone at first, they went so quietly and suddenly.

Ryan began to scream, and the two youngest Achievement Hunters could see his body literally being unwoven.

Now it was just Ray and Gavin. They were both crying.

"It's all my fault, Ray," Gavin sobbed, "We're all dead and it's all my fault,"

Ray didn't respond, but widened his eyes in fear as his body began to fade.

Gavin sobbed. He was all alone now.

He let out an ear-piercing scream as he felt every strand of his body fall apart. And then he was gone.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Gavin Free awoke on the morning of July 25th, and decided right away that it was a wonderful day.. The birds were chirping, poptarts were being cooked, and Gavin's cat was purring.

_And_ , Gavin realized as he saw the UPS truck pull away from the front of his house, _My package just came in!_

Gavin raced to the front door and ripped open the cardboard box, revealing 6 plastic game cases, all labeled "Sburb", and a Sburb game guide.

A wide smile spread across Gavin's face. He couldn't wait til his co-workers saw these.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin brings a new game to the Achievement Hunter Office.

Michael was only doing this for Gavin.

For Gavin, Michael kept telling himself as he stared at the Sburb loading screen, it'll only take a few hours. Stop being a prick and do it for Gavin.

Michael remembered the look of pure happiness on Gavin's face when he walked into the Achievement Hunter office.

"Lads and Gents," he had said with an eager grin on his face, "You won't BELIEVE what I got for us to play,"

"Some sort of strip poker board game?" Ray suggested.

Everyone laughed as Gavin shook his head, "No, No even better than that!" Gavin whipped his hands out from behind his back to reveal 6 green cd cases, all labeled 'Sburb'.

Silence fell across the office as they all looked at the cases.

"The suburbs?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Sburb," Gavin corrected, "Sounds foreign, but it's actually American, believe it or not,"

"Huh," Geoff raised an eyebrow, "What's it about?"

"Dunno," Gavin shrugged.

"How much did it cost?"

Gavin smiled, "57 dollars,"

"Total?"

"Nope, individually,"

The room was silent, and Gavin was still grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Gavin, did you spend 360 dollars on a video game you don't even know anything about?" Geoff looked amused.

"347, actually," Gavin was still smiling proudly.

"Gavin..." Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know how you much you figured 347 dollars in British money is, but that's a lot of money here,"

"I know, it was 210 pounds. But I think it'll be worth it, Micool! Trust me," The British boy shrugged.

Michael didn't even take the time to correct the pronunciation of his name, "I don't know about that, dude. The cover art is literally just a green clip art house with 'Sburb' written under it,"

"C'mon, will you guys PLEASE play it with me?" Gavin pouted his lips, and Michael totally did not let his eyes linger on them for a few seconds, because Michael definitely did not notice those types of things in his friends. Especially not Gavin.

Geoff sighed, "I can't believe you spent so much money on something like this, idiot...Look, I'll play the game with you. But only because you have to pay your own bills now," Geoff turned away from the boy who had moved out of his house to an apartment last week, "What about you guys?"

Everyone agreed eventually, (Ryan took longer to persuade, using the excuse that he had a kid at home and didn't want to play rated R games around him. He gave in when Geoff brought up Millie), and Gavin spewed out plans about times and teams at a hundred miles an hour.

"Gavin, Gavin," Michael patted his friend's shoulder, "Calm down, what are you even talking abo-"

"Ok, how does this sound," Gavin interrupted Michael with a grin on his face,   
"I'm Micool's server player, Micool is Ray's, Ray is Jack's, Jack is Ryan's, Ryan is Geoff's, and Geoff is mine!"

"English please, dipshit. And for the last time, my name is Michael," The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Micool. The game is co-op, so it's impossible to play by yourself, because somebody else has to actually enter you into the game. That person is called your server player,"

"I thought you said you didn't know what the game is about," Ray was playing his xbox in boredom.

"I don't. I just know how to play," Gavin smiled.

Everyone rolled their eyes and returned to their work, and as the day came to an end, Gavin handed each of them one of the green disc cases.

"Remember, everyone join the server at 5pm tonight," Gavin was giddy.

"Yeah, yeah," Geoff sighed, "One of Millie's friend got orange juice all over my headset, so could I just do a Skype call with someone?"

Michael volunteered to keep him posted on what everyone else was doing, and everyone headed their separate ways.

That night, as Michael sat in front of his computer, listening to his friends' playful banter in his headset, he had a nagging thought in the back of his head that this might not be a good idea.

But he quickly pushed that worry away, because hey, what's the worst thing that could come out of a video game?

His game finished loading, and he hesitantly pressed the glowing green "Join Game" button before telling Gavin, "This better be good,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy a filler chapter how exciting  
> This is just setting up the scene, next chapter is scheduled to be a shitload of action and unfortunate events.  
> Poor Geoff.  
> But we are moving to an apartment, and since we won't have wi-fi for a few weeks, that gives me lots of time to write.  
> Next chapter will be up soon as possible (probably whenever I get wi-fi next)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letttttttt's Play!

Geoff had decided quite quickly that the day of July 25th was not too shabby.

All of his videos recorded smoothly, the other 5 achievement hunters didn't mess around too much, he finished editing the video he'd been working on for the past 3 days, and he even had time to go out for lunch.

July 25th was not too shabby, indeed.

He wasn't too sure what to think of Gavin's new game, though. It seemed pretty shady to him.

Geoff decided that he would punch Gavin in the face if it turned out to be a virus.

He couldn't help but feel hesitant as the clock neared 5 o'clock. Something just...didn't seem right, and Geoff couldn't explain it.

He could give plenty excuses to not play Gavin's game tonight. For one, there was Millie. Geoff rarely ever played rated R games at home, mainly because he didn't want Millie to see some of the stuff that was in them.

He had a lot of work to catch up on, too. He could easily say that he would rather just spend the night doing some extra work that he'd been behind on.

But Geoff decided that he didn't want to disappoint the British boy that everyone had slowly but surely grown to love. Two hours of his time was the least he could give him.

And besides, Geoff was at least 80% sure that Gavin still had a key to his house, and he didn't want him to get bored and make an unexpected visit.

So Geoff let out a defeated sigh and accepted a skype call from Michael, who was sitting in his room, his face glowing white from the reflection of his computer screen.

"Headset still broken?" Michael's voice sounded different coming out of Geoff's speakers.

"It didn't magically fix itself in the past 6 hours,"

Michael flipped him off and spoke into his headset, "I got Geoff,"

After a few seconds of Michael listening to his headset, he looked at Geoff, "You ready to enter?"

Geoff nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be,"

Michael smiled wickedly, "Alright, then let's- Wait," Michael rolled his eyes and looked at Geoff, "The foreign idiot here is yelling at me to make sure you know who you're connecting,"

Geoff laughed, "Yeah, I'm Gavin's server player, right?"

Michael nodded, "He wants to know if you know everyone else's too,"

Geoff sighed, "I'm connecting Gavin, Gavin is connecting you, you're connecting Ray, Ray's connecting Jack, Jack's connecting Ryan, and Ryan's connecting me,"

Michael spoke into his headset, "There, happy, dumbass? He knows them all. Now everyone press join game in 1...2...3!"

Geoff clicked his mouse, and 2 things popped up on his screen: what looked like a chatbox and read "Pester Chum" across the top, and video feed of what looked like Gavin's room.

"Well that was uneventful," Michael clicked his tongue.

"Can we use the chat thing to talk to each other?" Geoff looked at his screen.

"Why would I know that, Geoff?" Michael looked intently at his screen, "Where do you think these video feeds are coming from?"

"What do you mean?"

"We all have video feeds of each other's rooms. Gavin says he can see the back of my head clear as a bell. I don't have any cameras hooked up in my room, Geoff," Michael looked around his room worrily.

Before Geoff could begin to question it, he was distracted by a string of text popping up in his Pester Chum window.

CURRENT bmVagabond [CBV] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board BIG DICKS.  
CBV: hey guys  
CBV: its Ryan

Geoff raised an eyebrow at his screen. So apparently the skype call with Michael was unnecessary?

"Seriously Ryan?" Michael rolled his eyes, "'Big Dicks'?"

CBV: what its a quality name  
CBV: and I think we should all use this chat thing  
CBV: its pretty fun  
CURRENT brownMan [CBM] RIGHT NOW entered memo on board BIG DICKS.  
CBM: well hey at least the names accurate  
CBV: and geoff can know what we're saying now too

Geoff laughed and pulled his keyboard closer to him.

CURRENT dgGeoff [CDG] RIGHT NOW entered memo on board BIG DICKS.  
CDG: yes I can. and as your boss, I command the rest of you to enter this memo right now.  
CBM: oh shit bossmans gettin serious

Geoff screen blinked as 2 more names joined the memo.

CURRENT jackP [CJP] RIGHT NOW entered memo on board BIG DICKS.  
CURRENT gavinoFree [CGF] RIGHT NOW entered memo on board BIG DICKS.

Geoff looked at the unmoving figure in his skype window, "You too, Michael,"

The red head groaned and typed on his keyboard.

CURRENT mlpMichael [CMM] RIGHT NOW entered memo on board BIG DICKS.  
CDG: so we're all here now?  
CBV: evidently.  
CGF: Yay!  
CMM: shut up gavin

Geoff laughed at Michael's face in the skype window, which was red and blushing.

CJP: sooo...what now?  
CGF: I think we have to manipulate our person's house to get them to the next stage of the game, the medium, by using the green toolbar at the top of your screen.  
CBM: guys  
CJP: i feel a bit worried that out of all of us, Gavin is the expert of this game  
CMM: so wait...then gavin is going to be in charge of screwing up my house?  
CGF: Yep! :D  
CBM: guys  
CMM: shit  
CMM: no  
CMM: no way in hell am i letting gavin free be in charge of my house  
CDG: ha, I wouldn't blame you, buddy.  
CGF: but Micool :(  
CBM: GUYS  
CMM: what, ray  
CBM: there are meteors outside my house  
CBV: meteors?  
CBM: meteors.

Geoff looked down as his phone buzzed with a text from Ray. It was a picture of what looked like a big, red ball of fire in the sky.

CDG: nice photoshop skills, brown man  
CBM: guys what should i do  
CBM: theres more than one guys

Michael shared a wary look with Geoff, "He sounds pretty distraught, Geoff," He put his hand over his headset and moved closer to his computer microphone, "He's rambling and sounds hysterical. I'm not sure if he's kidding or not,"

Geoff gulped and turned back to his computer.

CBM: oh shit its getting close  
CBM: geoff  
CBM: im not sure but  
CBM: it looks like its headed towards your house

Geoff's breath hitched in his throat. Ray lived barely a few blocks away.

CDG: what?  
CDG: that's ridiculous, Ray.

Geoff forced out a harsh laugh.

CDG: i think I would notice if there

Geoff could not finish typing, due to the fact that at that moment, an explosion blew out the wall behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry this chapter is a little short. Originally chapter 3 was going to be just Geoff's pov and chapter 4 was going to be Gavin, but I split chapter 3 into 2 parts because I'm not entirely done with it and I figured I'd left you guys hanging for long enough. So chapter 4 will now be Geoff's point of view now.
> 
> Sorry about the horrible pester log format. I'm doing this all on mobile.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm so late jumping onto the bandwagon that I don't even know how late I am.  
> I don't know how long this will be but the story idea takes up about 10 pages of loose-leaf paper, and I have the whole thing planned out. Be warned: People will die.  
> Not like you didn't know that, considering it's a Homestuck crossover.  
> Anyways, I'll try to update as often as possible, but we'll see how that goes.
> 
> ~Randi


End file.
